blind date
by autumnzie
Summary: Yellow begrudgingly goes on a blind date with Blue's good friend, Red. When she finally does meet up with him, things don't go as planned. (specialshipping au, now off hiatus!)
1. cleaning with a promise

**I wrote this off a prompt I saw a while back on tumblr. It's a multichapter fic. Enjoy the prologue!**

* * *

It was early in January when Yellow first met Red. Everything was so uncertain, and unbeknownst to Yellow, it would remain like that. It all started during a certain visit to her good friend's house. That day, the weather was exceptionally dreary, and what was once a blue sky quickly grew dark and grey. It was quite obvious snow was going to come. Her friend, Blue, was cleaning up after a house party for New Years. Trash consisting of cups, napkins, and other various residues seemed to be slung all over the floor. Beer was beginning to stain the carpet, and to be blunt, it was extremely nasty.

Yellow, who decided to opt out of this event, only visited the next day in order help Blue clean up. After all, it was the nice thing to do.

"You know," Blue spoke up, placing her broom against the wall for a moment. These words snapped Yellow out of her thoughts, and caused the young woman to pull her ear buds out for a moment. "I'm a little bit disappointed you didn't come last night."

"I told you I didn't want to go," Yellow explained with a frown. "I don't like crazy parties like that. I'm not much of a drinker."

Blue chuckled in response. "I wouldn't have forced you to drink. That's your choice."

"I still wouldn't have liked it," Yellow said, gingerly picking up a used plastic cup. She swiftly tossed it into the trash bag in her hand. "I was happy staying in my apartment."

"How are you going to meet people that way, Yellow?" she asked. "Do you know where I met Green?"

Yellow nodded her head side to side.

"I met him at a party. Green, who's oh so grumpy, was at a party," Blue answered. "He went with a few friends of his."

"And?"

"And you're going to die alone!" she dramatically exclaimed, waving her arms around. "You always seem so sad, all alone, and stuck in that dead end job of yours. Go out places! Find a boyfriend and be happy!"

Yellow seemed quite offended by her comment. "I don't need a boyfriend in order to be happy."

"No, Yellow…" Blue said with a sigh. "You took that all wrong. I understand you don't need a boyfriend, I really do. What I meant is that you should try new things, and maybe find that special someone."

"But that's not what's important, though."

"I remember last night so clearly," Blue mused, ignoring Yellow's comment. "So intimate, so… lively!"

"Blue, please!"

"I just want that happiness for you, Yellow…" Blue quickly added. She walked over to the girl and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I have an idea, actually."

"I don't want to know what it is," Yellow said, slightly fearful of what was to come. If it was anything involving Blue, it basically spelled trouble. She was an extremely kind woman with a heart of gold, but her methods of assisting friends were extremely head on. A bit too head on, in fact.

"Do you trust me?" she asked with a slight smile.

"Well," Yellow muttered. "If I go along with this, will you stop busting me about my love life?"

"Of course! I just want you to try this once, for me." Blue soon added. "If things don't pan out, I'll be totally okay with it."

A moment of silence fell upon the two. "What are you going to do, exactly?" Yellow spoke up.

"I'm going to set you up on a blind date with this nice boy I saw last night. An old friend of mine. I think he'll be perfect for you."


	2. the snowy encounter

**Hey! Sorry for the late update. Here's chapter two; things are about to get a bit interesting!**

* * *

After the decision was made, Blue quickly sprang into action. That very next day, a reservation for two was made at the one of the restaurants down the corner. The one that used to be a fast food joint. The new owner renovated the place with all new decorations, walls, and kitchen appliances. It wasn't that much better than the old restaurant, but it was still an improvement.

Much like the day earlier, it was incredibly dreary out. The only difference was that this time, it was actually snowing. A light powder had formed on the sidewalks and streets.

It was near eight o'clock when Yellow left her house. Bundled up in a black peacoat and a light orange scarf, she slowly made her way towards the restaurant. She didn't own a car, as it never had much use in the city.

"This is ridiculous," Yellow groaned to herself. A moment later, almost as if someone was listening, a harsh gust of wind suddenly blew in her direction. She automatically tightened the sides of her coat together in response. "I can't imagine what this other guy is thinking… coming out in the snow like this."

Luckily for her, the trip was a short one. She made quick pace in getting inside, as it was much warmer than standing out in the snow. Glancing around the restaurant, she quickly noticed that it was empty. Yellow immediately thought about what had happened, and how much of a bad idea it was in the first place. Before she could even begin to think, one of the workers walked over to her and began to speak.

"Are you the one who actually reserved a table?" he asked, pointing at a paper in his hand. "For two?"

"Me?" Yellow asked, only to have him nod in response. "Well kinda… my friend was the one who called you. She set up this whole date thing," she tried to explain, though it was easy to notice she was becoming flustered just by thinking about it. "Yeah…"

"Oh," the man bluntly commented. He managed to catch on to her embarrassment. "You can take a seat anywhere. It's cool."

"Thanks," she said in response. After debating her options, Yellow decided to sit down at one of the booths in the back. She waited quietly, using her phone as she did so.

A few minutes passed before the door in the front opened yet again. A tall, young man in a heavy winter jacket burst in; he had to be the guy Blue set her up with. He began to chat with the man in the front. This gave Yellow a few minutes to prepare herself before he came over. She used the front camera on her phone to double check she looked alright. Hair? Fine. Makeup? Barely noticeable, but still there nonetheless.

Her eyes glanced up for a split moment to spot the man walking towards her. She had to admit, he was incredibly handsome. Yellow frantically glanced back down at her phone in an attempt to look casual. It was quite convincing, and one would only notice if they had the power to read minds.

"Hello? Are you Blue's friend?" She heard him ask. Yellow took a deep breath and slowly looked up at him.

"Yes, I'm Yellow," she said with a sigh. It just came out.

The young man paused for a moment before speaking again. "Nice to meet you, Yellow. The name's Red."

Yellow nodded her head in acknowledgement. She then motioned for him to sit down, to which he did. The two sat in awkward silence for the next minute.

"So," Red began to say, awkwardly twiddling his thumbs. Yellow expectantly looked up at him. "You said you're a friend of Blue's?"

This prompted a small grin to form on the young woman's lips. "I guess you can say that," she said. "We've been friends since college; she took the same history class as me," she continued to explain. Red laughed in response, and was about to say something until the waiter came over.

It was the same man who greeted Yellow earlier; he handed the two a pair of menus and some napkins.

"Do you guys want anything?" he asked, pulling out a small note pad and a pen.

Yellow slowly nodded her head. "I'll just have a tea."

"Coffee, please," Red added. Upon hearing the orders placed, the waiter began to scribble mindlessly on his small pad. With a small grin, he waved at the two before making his leave.

Yellow glanced out the window. It was still dark, but street lights made it all a bit more visible. Small flakes of snow fluttered down from the grey skies, and the street appeared as if it was a large sea of white; there were no cars in sight, and all of the roads were abandoned. Honestly, it was quite surreal that the two of them showed up to this date.

"As I was saying," Red said with a nervous laugh. "Blue's a good friend of mine too. We've known each other since high school. Sorry if she forced you into this; she has a tendency to become a bit too involved with other people's lives."

"Same to you," Yellow replied. "The weather's pretty rough out. I feel bad you had to show up."

"Well-"

"I think," she continued, accidentally cutting off Red. The two politely laughed. "You can say what you wanted, sorry!"

Red stopped laughing a moment after. "Well, I didn't have that much of an issue. Besides, I knew I wouldn't hear the end of it if I didn't show up."

"Definitely!" Yellow exclaimed in agreement. "Blue would probably get on me about not giving her idea a chance."

"Or about how I'll never be happy if I try!"

Yellow grinned in response. "Exactly what I thought."

The waiter showed up again, but this time, he was carrying a large tray that held two mugs on it. They were both steaming hot. He carefully placed each drink in front of the two before saying, "All right, enjoy. Call me over if you need anything."

"Thank you," Red said, with Yellow nodding her head in agreement. The waiter then made his leave. Sighing with content, Yellow picked up her tea bag and carefully placed it in the hot water. Red took notice of this, and began to prepare his own coffee as well. Three sugars with cream: just how he liked it.

"So would you say this was successful?" Red asked with a smirk, stirring his coffee around with a spoon.

"Enough to meet a new friend," Yellow replied with a smile. After a moment of thought she added, "What should we tell Blue?"

It took him a moment to think about the situation at hand. Despite Blue's good intentions, constant comments about his lack of a love life were annoying. Incredibly irksome, really. He knew Yellow was going through the same thing, so telling Blue the date didn't work could prove even more troublesome than before. Just then, an idea appeared. Red's grin grew wider. "How about we let her have what she wants? You know, just so she can get off our backs?"

"Are you suggesting what I think you are?" Yellow asked slowly. He only nodded his head in response.

"We'll just pretend date for a month or two, and then boom," he explained, widely gesturing his hands. "We suddenly break up because we're better as friends."

"Are… are you sure?" Yellow asked, a slight frown forming on her face. "That would be lying."

"Look," Red said. "I'm not one for lying, but I think we can both agree that getting Blue to back off would do wonders."

And he was right. Yellow hated being invited to crazy parties, and even worse, being set up on random dates with strangers. In snowstorms. She was lucky that Red turned out to be a nice guy.

"I mean, you do have a point," Yellow quietly replied. "I'll give it a try."

Red laughed in response. "I wouldn't worry too much! Think of the possibilities in this!"

Little did they know of what would come out from this, and little did they realize what was going to happen. Even though their little plot would work, it would also go horribly correct. The two remained in the small restaurant until their check came, innocently making small chat about various topics in their life.


	3. the next day

**okay i have absolutely no excuse for the extremely late update, but hey, a new chapter!**

* * *

Bright sunlight streamed into the window of Yellow's bedroom, and it shone directly into the young woman's eyes. The weekend was finally around, and she couldn't be more thrilled. That gave her an extra few hours of sleep; she never really needed it, but knowing she had the room to do so was relieving on its own. Last night felt like a total dream. She met that guy Blue tried to set her up with, right? His name was Red, and it was also snowing like crazy. To quell her slight confusion, Yellow immediately sprung up from her bed, and took a quick glance out the window.

Her eyes widened slightly; the whole city was blanketed in snow, with the streets crudely plowed and covered with salt. Before she could rationalize all of what happened the night before, her apartment's landline began to rang, distracting her from any thoughts.

Clothed in only a tank top and sweatpants, Yellow made quick pace out of her bedroom, quickly answering the phone before it went to voicemail. She didn't have caller ID, so she had no idea who it was. That was probably an issue that needed to be taken care of soon, she thought.

"Yellow? Hi!" the voice on the phone trilled out, causing the girl in question to flinch somewhat. "It's Blue, how are you?"

"Oh, hey," she answered. "Doing good, why?"

"I just, you know, wanted to see how last night went," the young woman answered. Yellow could literally hear her smile through the line. "Isn't Red a cutie?"

"What?"

"Well, you heard me," Blue said with a scoff. "How did the blind date go?"

Yellow was tempted to answer negatively, as she didn't even want to go in the first place, but then she remembered – didn't Red say something about fake dating? It was all to get Blue off of their tracks. She couldn't even remember what happened correctly. Why on earth did she agree to that? She must have been more tired than she thought.

"Since I did this, will you get off my back about this dating thing?" Yellow cautiously asked, waiting to hear the young woman's response.

"How did it go, though?" Blue asked, her voice sounding somewhat irritated. "You're avoiding the topic, Yellow. I know you more than you think."

That response gave Yellow more information than she needed. The topic wouldn't be dropped unless if it went well. She sighed. Maybe Red was right, maybe it was worth faking the whole situation.

"It went really well actually," Yellow suddenly spit out; lying was not her thing. "Red was such a… uh, gentleman, and I actually got his number and stuff."

Without missing a beat, Blue suddenly exclaimed, "No way!"

"Uh, yes way," Yellow replied, twirling the phone's cord between her fingers. "I guess it was something about the snow that did it," she innocently added. She thought it was a cute touch. A bit of cheesiness had to add to her story, right?

"See? This is why you should listen to your girl Blue more often, I'm so happy for you!" she said in response, clearly overjoyed with Yellow's little tale. "How far did you get with him?" she then asked, genuinely interested in the events from the night before.

"Blue," Yellow whined. "You know me better than that."

"Okay chill," she refuted. "I didn't straight up ask if you fucked the guy. All I wanted to know is if you at least hit first base, or something."

"I didn't even hug him."

"Oh," Blue simply replied. "That's boring."

Yellow rolled her eyes, an action that she was glad Blue couldn't see over the phone. "Not all of us can be gifted like you, Blue."

"You flatter me," she laughed in response. "But don't worry, if things go well, all of that will come with time."

"I suppose," Yellow nervously said. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. She would have to act romantic around Red – something that she wasn't too crazy about. And what if someone found out? She took a deep breath and continued to listen to Blue.

"I'm just happy it worked out!" she cheerfully said. "You know, now I won't have to set you up on another date."

Yellow blinked. Never mind, this was a great idea. Screw all of that other shit, Red was a genius.

"Are you serious?" Yellow asked. "You said you would drop it after I went along with this date."

"I would feel awful leaving you alone after such a failure," Blue replied, her tone becoming quieter. "I just want you to be happy, Yellow. You know, just get a taste of this stuff while you're still young."

"Well, looks like you don't have to, because Red and I are happy," Yellow fired back, somewhat pissed. She got up from her couch and started to wander around, looking for her phone or any excuse to hang up.

"You got me there." Yellow could hear Blue say from the phone. The blonde dug through the drawer in her coffee table, eventually finding the small Samsung inside. "So-"

"Ah, speaking of which," Yellow said, cutting off Blue. She glanced down at the new messages on her phone. "Red just texted me."

"Ooh, I shouldn't keep you on then," Blue answered. "We have to have a get together soon with your new bae. I want to see you two in action!"

"Yeah, totally," Yellow deadpanned. "Bye."

"Bye!" Blue responded. Just after that, the phone began to buzz, indicating that the conversation was over. Relief washed over Yellow. At the same time, dread overcame her. What type of situation did she get herself into? Lying to her friends and family?

It was a short internal conflict, however, as Yellow recalled Blue's insistence on finding her a boyfriend. It was that refusal on backing away that drove Yellow to immediately go into her phone's contacts, find Red's number, and flood his name with a bunch of red heart emojis. That would help add to her cause, she thought. Anything to get Blue to stop. The situation still looked dim, as Blue wanted the group to get together sometime. Just her luck. However, it needed to be done. If she could get past that one day with Red, then she – and him - would have the freedom they craved.

The young woman then went to check her new messages. Out of the many lies she told to Blue, there were a few truths. One being that Red had actually texted her a while ago.

_**Received at 9:05am: [hey going to tell blue about how we're an ""item"". waiting to see if she says anything to me first lol. how'd it go w you?]**_

She could only laugh at the whole situation. Within a minute or two, she sent a reply to the young man.

_Sent at 10:54am: [Lol! Did just that actually. She completely bought it, just got off the phone with her. It's a good thing we're doing this. Oh, also she wants us to meet up with her and green, so this is our one chance to prove we're a thing and get her off our backs for good.]_

_**Received at 10:57am: [bwhaaha awesome .yeah, sounds good to me. just a quick party and then bam. we call it off]**_

_Sent at 10:59am: [OK, talk to you about it soon. Blue should be calling u or something about us sometime btw.]_

_**Received at 11:01am: [figured as much lmao. will do yellow]**_

With a smirk at his reply, Yellow then began to get ready for her day; she had a few errands to do. Did she feel bad? Of course. But, she knew that this would benefit her in the long run, so a few white lies here and there wouldn't hurt too much, right?


End file.
